


To Have You Like This

by supernovahd



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovahd/pseuds/supernovahd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry sleeps in the bed of Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne after a long, heated night, and Eo takes pride of what he's done. There is no smut, but there is a mentioning of it, if that makes sense? Nonetheless, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have You Like This

‘‘What I would have given, _all those times before_ , to have you like this..’’ The ravenette whispered, his hushed breath hitting the back of his clenched teeth as he watched the younger male sleep peacefully. With a laugh that formed from the very darkest recesses of his soul, Eobard walked from the open doorway to the bed, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. His cobalt gaze scanned down over the upper half of Barry's almost entirely exposed body, subconsciously counting all the purple marks he'd left with his lips not but the night before, and the bitemarks imprinted with red on his shoulders. Reaching out, he trailed his index finger alongside the latter's arm with such a delicate sense of gentleness you wouldn't think to find in someone like Thawne.

‘‘You're absolutely poisonous.’’ He murmured with the ghost of a sneer on his face. ‘‘You bring out the worst in me, make me consumed by a desire deep down inside of me. The desire to rip open your soul, and play havoc on your heart.’’ A muscle in Eo's jaw jumped, his hand shying back as Barry rustled just slightly beneath the blankets. ‘‘I want to ruin you,’’ He proclaimed with an aggressive tone, tucking a wayward strand of brown behind the boy's ear. ‘‘Own you and destroy you in the crumpled sheets. I want to taste your blood against my tongue, chain you in a darkened room with no place to run..’’ The older sighed blissfully, trailing his touched over the curve of Barry's jawline.

‘‘If only I could end this unforgiving battle, and taste the bitter tincture that will cease this ebbing flow, and reunite our defiled and ravaged souls.’’ 

‘‘I'll do anything. Everything, all that must be done, to have you before me beneath the incessant rumbles of a thunderous sky,’’ With careful ease, Eobard leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to the prominent structure of Barry's cheekbone.

‘‘Caput inclinavit, avidus manibus haerens, in genua stupri.’’ He whispered against the male's ear, chuckling to himself, malevolence glinting in his eyes. The onyx haired man tucked his slender hands in the pockets of his pants, striding out of the room to await for Barry to wake up, not planning on ever telling him what had just happened. It was simply another dark secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> 'caput inclinavit, avidus manibus haerens, in genua stupri.' Roughly translates from latin into 'head bowed, hands greedily clinging, on your fucking knees.' THE MORE YOU KNOW.


End file.
